gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Marty Chonks
Zitat: "All four of the telephone employer Marty Chonks' missions must be completed before you finish "Last Requests" for Salvatore. They will not be available after the Callahan bridge is repaired." *(Alle vier Telefonmissionen von Marty Chonks müssen absolviert sein, bevor du "Der letzte Wunsch" annimmst. Nachdem die Callahan Bridge rapariert ist, ist eine Absolvierung unmöglich). *Weiß jemand, ob das wirklich so ist? Wenn ja, sollten wir das dringlichst erwähnen. Wenn ich das allerdings nur übersehen habe und das schon irgendwo hier in der Wikipedia steht, ignoriert diesen Text. Zaibatsu 20:33, 17. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Genaues weiß ich nicht, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die Sache so läuft, wie geschildert. Die Portland-Handlung ist mit Der letzte Wunsch ja eigentlich abgeschlossen und dann kann auf die Chonks-Missionen 'verzichtet' werden. Ich schreib vorsichthalber mal was in die entsprechenden Artikel rein. Fünftes Rad 08:07, 18. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ist es nicht so, dass El Burros Missionen aber später immer noch erledigt werden können, auch wenn man in der Storyline schon auf Staunton Island ist? Zaibatsu 12:09, 18. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Stimmt auffallend! Es ist eben nicht sicher. Dafür müsste man GTA III nochmal 'eben schnell' durchspielen. Allerdings gibt's einen Unterschied zwischen den Telefonmissionen von Chonks und den übrigen drei (El Burro, King Courtney und D-Ice): Chonks wird am Ende erschossen und das Telefon ist ab da 'abgestellt', während die Fernsprecher der anderen nach den erfüllten Missionen fleißig weiter bimmeln. Man kann ja jeweils eine spezielle Mission wiederholen. Möglicherweise ein Indiz, dass die Angelegenheit mit Chonks stimmt. Fünftes Rad 18:34, 18. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, was, aber irgendetws verstehe ich wohl falsch... man kann nach erfolgreicher Absolvierung von z.B. D-Ice' Missionen diese noch einmal wiederholen? GTA III ist einfach zu lange her, um sich noch dran zu erinnern... ich glaube, ich steig da nicht mehr ganz richtig durch. Zaibatsu 19:46, 18. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Nach erfolgreicher Absolvierung der Telefonmissionen bleiben die jeweiligen Telefone aktiv. So ist das zumindest bei der PlayStation-Version. Schau mal schnell unter Jäger des verlorenen Schundes, Tag der Rache und Showdown nach. Am Ende wird jeweils darauf hingewiesen, dass man jederzeit zum Telefon zurückkehren kann, um ein bestimmte Mission zu wiederholen - nicht die gesamten Missionen. Bei El Burro ist es das Rennen durch Portland, bei King Courtney das Checkpoint-Rennen und bei D-Ice die Sache mit der Auto-Reparatur. Die Chonks-Missionen fallen hier aus dem Rahmen, da Marty ja erschossen wird. Sein Telefon ist 'tot'. Das meinte ich mit dem Unterschied. Fünftes Rad 06:59, 19. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Okay, danke, jetzt habe ich's verstanden. Zaibatsu 11:45, 19. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich bin gerade vor der Schlussmission und habe auch noch nicht Martys Missionen gemacht. Bin deshalb zur Garage (die von Joey) gegangen. Dort hört man ein Telefon und rechts vor der Garage ist ein Fernsprecher. Wenn man dorthin geht kann man die Mission machen. (ACHTUNG!!!: Keine Markierung vorhanden) :Willst du uns damit sagen, dass man Martys Missionen auch noch dann machen kann, wenn man bereits storylinetechnisch von Portland weg ist? Zaibatsu 18:22, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC)